


Conor

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Civil War, Distopia, Other, War, original - Freeform, original stories - Freeform, scifi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Un pianeta sospeso fra due soli, in un sistema binario; un'ora di coprifuoco fra il tramonto di una stella e il sorgere della sua gemella; una città divisa fra milizie ribelli e Unità Federali.Centinaia di anni dopo la Guerra Civile Americana, il dramma del fratricidio e della schiavitù si ripete ancora sotto nuove costellazioni, sotto un nuovo cielo, su nuova terra.E, ancora una volta, la prima vittima di un conflitto è l'innocenza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è prima classificata nel contest ‘Solchiamo i mari immensi della fantasia!’ indetto da Rinalamisteriosa sul forum Torre di Carta (http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58970131)
> 
> Opera protetta da Licenza Creative Commons- Non commerciale, attribuzione, condivisione nello stesso modo.  
> Playlist Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/11152665881/playlist/51rsveslUhst6YOj7WV1gS  
> Brani:  
> All is Full of Love, Bjork;  
> Icarus, Micahel McCann (DeusEx)  
> Impetus, Ed Harrison  
> Nocturne op. 9, n. 2, Frédéric Chopin  
> The Riviera of Hades, Sivert Hoyem;  
> Dream On, Aerosmith;  
> Lo Schiaccianoci, Valtzer dei Fiori, Piotr Ilyic Tchaikovsky;  
> Soul of a Man, Steven Stern;  
> A Pocketful of Stones, David Gilmour;  
> Hallelujah (feat. Choir!choir!Choir!), Rufus Wainwright, Choir!Choir!Choir!

_somewhere i have never travelled,gladly beyond_  
_any experience,your eyes have their silence:_  
_in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,_  
_or which i cannot touch because they are too near_

_your slightest look easily will unclose me_  
_though i have closed myself as fingers,_  
_you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens_  
_(touching skilfully,mysteriously)her first rose_

_or if your wish be to close me,i and_  
_my life will shut very beautifully,suddenly,_  
_as when the heart of this flower imagines_  
_the snow carefully everywhere descending;_

_nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals_  
_the power of your intense fragility:whose texture_  
_compels me with the colour of its countries,_  
_rendering death and forever with each breathing_

_(i do not know what it is about you that closes_  
_and opens;only something in me understands_  
_the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)_  
_nobody,not even the rain,has such small hands_

Somewhere gladly Beyond, E. E. Cummings

 

Quando apre gli occhi, la visione è sfocata: ci sono delle macchioline nebbiose che, lentamente, sembrano raggrumarsi- prima, i colori; poi, le forme.  
C’è un drappo rossiccio, sulla sua testa, e dei pezzi neri, dei pezzi che pesano sulla sua fronte e da qualche altra parte, ma, per ora, non è pienamente in grado di percepire in quale punto del suo corpo.  
A dire il vero, gli è difficile persino definire cosa fa parte di lui e cosa no.  
Ha l’impressione di aver già provato questa sensazione, in frangenti di particolare importanza, per lui, ma ora il senso di pressione sta diventando via via più forte, va via meno facile da sopportare, e Il suo cervello è come una stanza buia, illuminata soltanto da un’enorme spia rossa che segnala _allarme_ , _allarme_ ; anche le orecchie pulsano- _allarme, allarme_ \- e _devo andarmene, devo andarmene da qui_ , pensa.  
_Queste sono mani; le mie mani_.  
Tenta di muoverle: qualcosa si sposta, intorno a lui, e scivola lungo i lati del suo corpo.  
Facendo un po’ di forza, riesce a sollevare l’avambraccio destro davanti a sé: è come uscire da un guscio. Eppure, è sicuro di non aver mai esperito nulla di simile.  
_Metafora_. _Una metafora_. _Che cosa buffa: prima le mie mani, adesso una metafora_.  
C’è qualcosa d’insolito, qualcosa che è sempre stato lì ma lui non se n’era mai accorto prima d’ora.  
Tasta le forme che gravano su di lui, attorno a lui: sono pezzi di materiale poroso, abbastanza pesanti ma non resistenti:, perché a ogni colpo, sente che se ne sbriciola qualcuno.  
Ora si spiega cosa fosse quel bruciore al fondo della gola e quella sensazione di secchezza e di soffocamento delle mucose faringeali. La polvere si solleva intorno a lui mentre emerge dal suo uovo di cemento e cartongesso e, e la laringe si contrae in una serie di rapidi colpi di tosse.  
_Acqua. Mi farebbe comodo, adesso_.  
Cerca di farsi bastare quella poca saliva che riesce a spremere dalle ghiandole salivari, ingrossate dall’arsura. Non sarà facile procurarsi da bere, non per ora.  
Quello che lo circonda Intorno a lui, solo sono solo macerie; si trova dentro il perimetro di quella che deve essere stata una casa, un tempo, o forse un negozio- certamente, un edificio basso, di non oltre un piano e con poche stanze; a terra, il pavimento è in frantumi, la maggior parte delle piastrelle sollevate dalle pose spugnose e ridotte in frammenti dalla rilucenza vitrea.  
Qua e là, i mortai hanno risparmiato qualche pezzo di muro; la strada alle sue spalle è incorniciata da un pezzo di parete sbocconcellato e macchiato di una sostanza rugginosa.  
C’è una mosca che cammina verso una delle macchie; ogni tanto si solleva in volo e, nel silenzio della città morta, non si sente, forse, null’altro che quel ronzio non c’è altro suono all’infuori del suo ronzio.

  
Dai fianchi in giù, è ancora sepolto sotto pezzi di muratura e tegole semi-sbriciolate; con le mani, cerca di spostare i calcinacci. Le sue gambe sono lunghe, più lunghe di quanto ricordasse; tastarsi gli stinchi e le grandi, goffe rotule avvolte di ruvida stoffa verde è un riflesso spontaneo ma la sensazione dell’osso e della carne è diversa, adesso.  
La muscolatura sembra distendersi sotto il tepore del suo palmo e comunicare un languore, un qualcosa di sconosciuto, come se fosse grata, sì, grata di essere toccata.  
Grata di essere riconosciuta.  
_Mia. La mia carne. Le mie ossa. Le mie gambe, le mie...tibie, giusto? Tibie. Ti-bie_.  
Muove le labbra. Le tocca. Sembrano larghe, spesse. Ritira la mano; sulle dita imbiancate dalla calce ci sono tracce di sangue, e sangue rappreso che si sfalda in piccoli granelli scintillanti minuscole scintillanti papille.

Sono bellissime: le osserva brillare sulla punta delle dita, finché una folata di vento le porta via.  
Il sangue è bellissimo, ed è misterioso.

Si tocca il viso; ci sono delle incrostazioni e dei solchi, le ossa sono prominenti e gli zigomi alti- non appena le sue dita sfiorano il sinistro, soffia; _che cos’è questo_?  
_Dolore_.  
La parola è lì, catalogata in qualche recesso della sua memoria linguistica, assieme alle sue svariate traduzioni, che ora non rammenta ma che, lo sa bene, sono là sotto, come coralli nascosti in acque sabbiose.  
_Così, è questo, “dolore”_.  
Per un attimo, un nuovo pensiero lo distrae dalla sua scoperta; alza il braccio, non senza un certo impaccio- i muscoli sono tesi ed irrigiditi, e il movimento necessario a portare la mano dietro il collo gli strappa una smorfia. La pelle alla base della testa è liscia; l’attaccatura dei capelli, impeccabile. Le ciocche sono lunghe e sottili; strappa un capello per osservarlo da vicino.

 _Neri_. Inizia a farsi un’idea un po’ più precisa di quale debba essere il suo aspetto.

Poco sotto la nuca- eccolo, lo tasta con le punte delle dita, e il ritmo cardiaco aumenta velocemente, e le orecchie ronzano- c’è un incavo non più grande di un pollice.  
Per un po’, continua a sfiorarne il contorno: le mani gli tremano e inghiotte spesso, a fatica.

  
Alza gli occhi; quella stoffa rossa che ha visto sopra di sé al risveglio non era stoffa- non si trattava affatto di stoffa: è il cielo.  
La stella sta tramontando dietro il grande serbatoio occidentale: l’intera Fascia di Orione è più rossa del fuoco e i vetri delle finestre, quei pochi ancora attaccati alle intelaiature, sembrano un’innumerevole corteggio di fiaccole accese fra la terra e lo spazio- imporporate dal vecchio sole, in attesa della Seconda Alba.  
Dietro gli edifici in rovina, intorno a lui, si leva solo il rumore dell’erba e un brusio intermesso dal soffio del venti- tramestio di accampamenti lontani, portato dalle correnti.

E’ tutto nuovo, e magnifico; l’odore della polvere da sparo, nell’aria; il colore della sabbia sparsa per terra, il colore dei mattoni; la luminescenza del metallo incendiato dal crepuscolo, i suoni, le sensazioni, la sete, dio mio, la sete, e quell’altro senso di vuoto e di bisogno che avverte all’altezza dell’addome.  
Deve essere tutto collegato. Prima non era così e, prima, quel piccolo, minuscolo incavo sotto la sua nuca conteneva qualcosa.  
_Qualsiasi cosa succeda, non toccare mai quel pulsante; mai, in nessun caso, lo capisci?_  
_Ma ora dovrebbe essere stato disattivato_ , pensa. In ogni caso, non c’è che un modo per scoprirlo.  
Trattiene il respiro e infila l’indice destro fra i tendini cervicali; l’alvo è tiepido e molliccio ma, al centro, c’è una sorta di foro metallico non più grande dell’unghia di un mignolo.  
La carne, là, è priva di qualsiasi sensibilità; ciò che percepisce, lo percepisce solo grazie alle dita.  
Il foro sembra leggermente deformato e, appena vi forza la punta dell’unghia, riceve una debole scossa elettrica.  
Ritira il dito; è annerito, coperto di una sottile polvere scura dall’odore metallico. _Sono ancora vivo_.  
Forse qualcuno ha disattivato il neuro-ammortizzatore, oppure, per un qualche misterioso scherzo del destino, nelle maglie del sistema si è aperta una falla, una sola, e proprio attraverso di essa lui, lui soltanto è riuscito a passare. Indenne. Libero.

  
Si alza, in una nuvola di calcinacci che gli penetra in gola e lo fa tossire; a ogni movimento segue il fragore dell’intonaco che si spezza sotto i suoi spessi stivali di gomma.  
Esce dal perimetro delle rovine e sceglie istintivamente di procedere dritto davanti a sé; i suoi passi sono instabili, il corpo è stanco e le scarpe sembrano così pesanti, ma rimanere là non servirà a nulla e, inoltre, per la prima volta da quando si è risvegliato, lo coglie il sospetto che qualcuno possa essere sulle sue tracce; che gli altri si siano accorti di essere sotto di un’unità, e che lo verranno a cercare, presto, per riportarlo sotto quelle luci bianche, e sopra un tavolino di metallo chiaro di cui ha una memoria vaga, ma sufficiente a farlo rabbrividire.  
Gli reinstalleranno il neuro-ammortizzatore. Smetterà di sentire. Tutto questo non sarà neppure un ricordo:, faranno certamente un hard reset, per evitare che l’impianto neurale rigetti la nuova implementazione dopo qualsiasi cosa gli sia accaduta in quella strada, in quel rudere di casa, o dovunque sia successo. _Non voglio. Non voglio_.  
Davanti a lui c’è una via piuttosto larga; lungo i marciapiedi, altre macerie, vetri rotti, bidoni rovesciati e cartucce di proiettili esplosi, vuote come gusci di mollusco dopo una tempesta.  
Gli edifici sono tutti bassi; doveva trattarsi di una località commerciale, un tempo, piena di negozi e di vita. Si rammarica di non poter immaginare quale aspetto abbia avuto, in passato; da quando è stato attivato, non ha conosciuto altro che questo.  
Rovina. Decadenza. Distruzione  
Prima di infilarsi in un vicolo, fra due edifici squarciati da quello che sembra essere un colpo di mortaio, si china a raccattare qualcosa.  
Il vicolo è buio, immerso in una penombra rossiccia; gli ricorda immagini di piatti rotondi colmi di una brodaglia fredda che servivano a quelli come lui.  
C’è un odore sgradevole, stantio, e resti organici abbandonati negli angoli. Nugoli di mosche. Un ratto che corre via, dopo averlo osservato per un attimo con i suoi occhi, piccoli come biglie, gialli. Cattivi.  
Stringe l’oggetto che ha raccolto fra le dita: appena arriverò in un luogo sicuro, pensa.  
Altre strade, subito dopo il vicolo: qui, le case sono ancora in piedi ma, là dove non sono arrivate le armi a lunga gittata e le granate, sono passati certamente i saccheggiatori; qualche negozio è ancora integro, alcune insegne ancora appese, altre trascinate a terra ai lati dei marciapiedi, le parti più pregiate strappate e i materiali meno utili lasciati a marcire al sole e alla pioggia.  
Ci sono delle finestre, quasi tutte sventrate, aperte come occhi ciechi sulle viscere della città- stanze in rovina, dove tutto ciò che rimane sono travi divelte, lembi di tappezzeria strappata e suppellettili in pessimo stato. Da qualche soglia- le porte sono state rubate, o scardinate, o abbattute da raffiche di arma da fuoco- proviene là un debole raspare, qua un odore nauseabondo, che non ha mai sentito ma che, istintivamente, associa alla morte; sono i corpi degli _altri_ , meno resistenti del suo alla corruzione della materia organica.  
Mentre passa davanti a una finestra, un pezzo di vetro rimasto impigliato al suo posto, in un angolo del telaio, riflette il suo viso. _Ho delle orecchie enormi_ , pensa, toccandole.  
La scoperta suscita in lui una sensazione insolita- un senso di calore, poco sopra il diaframma, e una contrazione che sale fino al volto e lo fa sorridere.  
Sorridere, dio mio: quante volte lo ha visto fare agli altri!  
Quelli come lui lo sanno fare, si capisce; non sarebbe piacevole, per gli altri, parlare con un essere privo di espressioni. Ma il sorriso di cui era capace, quando il NAPA era inserito nel suo collo, non è minimamente comparabile a questo; la sensazione di leggera ebbrezza che gli scorre nel sangue, lo stimolo muscolare, l’impressione che, d’un tratto, l’atmosfera si sia rischiarata, rarefatta…  
_Neuro-Ammortizzatore Preventivo di Automazione_ ; era questo, quello che volevano prevenire?  
  
Le strade sono deserte; non è così che dovrebbe essere, non è così che ricorda il suo mondo, prima della disattivazione del dispositivo. C’era una guerra, allora, ma, inizia a pensare, la memoria deve avere qualche relazione con le emozioni, persino per un apparato cerebrale di ordine sintetico.  
Così, gli è difficile dare un senso alle immagini che, lentamente, riaffiorano alla sua coscienza;  
sono come fiori morti a galla in una pozzanghera, ma anche questo- “p _aragone”, giusto? Si chiama così?_ \- ha origine nell’immenso archivio di informazioni sulla vita e le abitudini umane, collocato nei file gestionali che lo abilitano a rapportarsi con un _altro_ comprendendone le necessità e i percorsi mentali.  
_Ho mai visto dei fiori veri?_  
Ho mai visto una pozzanghera?  
Ho mai visto dei fiori veri, dentro una pozzanghera vera?

Alla fine della strada, ora, c’è il vasto quadrilatero di un campo incoltivato- una striscia di terra ricoperta da vegetazione incolta, oltre la quale si intravede un grande edificio dai muri scrostati. e, Più in là, oltre alle scintillanti torricelle dei grattacieli in metallo e dietro ai tetti, molti dei quali frantumati in dentature vuotamente spalancate al cielo, svetta la sagoma nera del serbatoio occidentale.  
L’erba che ricopre la terra è alta, un miscuglio di tozzi arbusti dal fogliame scuro, canne sbiancate dal sole e masse di filamenti chiari, pieghevoli sotto la sferza del vento.  
Odore e rumore lo investono con una raffica di maestrale; potrebbe percorrere il perimetro del campo e raggiungere l’altro emisfero della città attraverso l’arteria principale di quel quadrante; oppure, più prudentemente, scivolare verso nord, nel dedalo di viuzze che si inoltrano nel distretto del tabacco.  
_Ma non ho mai toccato l’erba_.

Scavalca il cordolo che separa il campo dal marciapiede e si accuccia sul sentiero dove qualcun altro è già passato, e più di una volta, perché l’erba è rada e schiacciata, e il fango si è crettificato sotto impronte di scarponi chiodati.  
Mette le mani a terra, dentro la terra; ha piovuto, pensa, ma ormai il vento ha seccato le zolle e le dita fendono a fatica la materia, grumi di sabbia gli si infilano sotto le unghie, e l’odore dei germogli nascosti penetra le sue narici e indugia in qualche remota scheda sensoriale nascosta fra le sopracciglia, sopra il setto nasale.  
Gli occhi si inumidiscono, il profumo della terra è acre e l’aria è tagliente.  
Fra poco, verrà la rossa notte, lunga poco più che due ore- l’intervallo fra il tramonto di Selope e l’ascesa di Beltane da sud-sud est.  
Guarda l’oggetto che ha raccolto e che, ora, è caduto per terra; è una cartuccia di MG40, un fucile automatico a tamburo derivato dal vecchio Thompson Gun.  
Ora ricorda.

Non dovrebbe essere lì.

 

*******

 

 

Per Rhodeus Beckwith, come per tutti i suoi coetanei, la Terra era una nozione confusa- un luogo in cui le persone erano mute, gli oggetti cadevano senza produrre rumore e l’unico, costante suono di sottofondo era il ronzio del proiettore sul quale suo nonno, le mani macchiate dalla vecchiaia, montava ogni fine settimana il filmino per mostrarlo ai figli ed ai nipoti, perché non scordassero il luogo da cui erano venuti.  
Il mondo in cui era cresciuto lui era diverso: rumoroso, caotico, battuto dal vento che trascinava la sabbia lungo distese incontaminate, immense. Pieno di suoni, pulsante di vita e di attività, splendente di vivaci colori...  
Ed era un mondo in guerra; e anche lui, Rhodeus, e un’intera generazione di ragazzi come lui, erano in guerra- una guerra iniziata dai padri e che, ora, mieteva il grano nei campi, mieteva il ferro nelle fabbriche, mieteva ed i Rep. E, con loro, i figli dei figli.

  
Tornò a concentrarsi sul filamento di luce rosata che filtrava fra una stecca e l’altra della persiana e ci infilò due dita; gli venne in mente quella volta che Bathes era saltato vicino a un’ Ajax 785.  
Ci aveva messo sei mesi prima di tornare a casa, sull’avamposto di Calidonia.  
Se ne stava nel letto con la bocca semiaperta e un filo di bava che gli colava lungo la mascella. Il medico del turno di notte passava e gli sollevava la palpebra come se fosse una tapparella: sotto, l’occhio sinistro era ancora intatto e sembrava mirare a un punto ben preciso nello spazio, al di sopra delle loro teste.  
La papilla luminosa che il dottore gli accendeva dritta nella retina non risvegliava neppure il minimo tremito, nei suoi muscoli facciali.  
Era stato congedato su una carrozzina offerta dalle casse del Fronte Meridionale, con al petto un paio di medagliette placcate, perché le riserve di metallo stavano finendo.  
Congedo classe D-3: il congedo-soprammobile, lo chiamavano, e ora sapeva perché.  
Dietro il vetro, incrinato chissà quanti giorni prima da qualche pallottola vagante, si stendeva il settore del Fronte: quattro dei sette quartieri della città, quelli ancora in mano al comando di Callahan; quelli in cui si concentrava una buona parte delle forze dell’Undicesimo Fanteria, quasi tutte stanziate nel Nuovo Maryland. Il resto del reparto era dislocato lungo la linea di fuoco ai margini delle regioni desertiche del Taokohoma, chilometri e chilometri più a Nord, ma era il Nuovo Maryland uno dei fronti più importanti del conflitto, perché a Sud si stendevano le piantagioni, l’inclinazione del pianeta favoriva l’agricoltura, e Selope compariva solo nelle ultime ore del giorno, quando ormai le coperture anti-solari erano state alzate sulle coltivazioni e i soffitti delle serre richiusi.  
Al Nord non se la cavavano così bene: i soli bruciavano il suolo e spaccavano le pietre ma, in compenso, lassù avevano le miniere, e avevano i Rep, che non pativano l’esposizione solare, mentre gli uomini spendevano la maggior parte della loro vita dentro casa e nelle fabbriche e nelle cave sotterranee, ed essere pallidi era un indice di prestigio tanto quanto, per lui, la sua pelle abbronzata era motivo di orgoglio.  
_Uno penserebbe che, in un mondo così, la gente si organizzasse per vivere al meglio_.  
Ma forse no, forse era lui l’ingenuo- lui, e i ragazzi come lui.  
Ne aveva visto qualcuno anche dall’altra parte della linea Stanford, a poche centinaia di metri dal campo che si apriva davanti dall’ingresso dell’edificio in cui, adesso, lui e quattro membri della Sesta Compagnia avevano ripiegato, dopo che anche il quartiere a luci rosse era stato conquistato dalle milizie di Federali.  
_Non lasciano in pace nemmeno quelle tre o quattro puttane che_ _son_ _o rimaste a morire di fame e infilzare scarafaggi su al Bristol International_ , aveva sghignazzato Grodin, mentre riprendevano il fiato dopo una scarica di mitragliatrice che aveva mandato in mille frantumi l’insegna del _Twister_.  
Lui, Grodin, Juan Angel, Freeman e Bottero- nessuno di loro aveva superato i 32; i visi pallidi dietro le barricate, sei o sette isolati più in là, non ne avevano neanche 25.  
Quanto ai Rep, loro non avevano un’età precisa e, almeno per quanto riguardava quelli oltre la linea Stanford, non invecchiavano mai.  
_Eterni, ma non immortali_ , pensò, scostandosi dalla finestra.

  
La sala, il Twister, beh, era enorme; in una delle nottate più tranquille- e, di recente, ce n’erano state: entrambi i fronti erano sfibrati dalla guerra; alle raffiche colleriche dei Browning Beta e i tonfi dei mortai da 81 millimetri si alternavano lunghe pause, in cui le strade ricadevano nel torpore e la sabbia sollevata dai proiettili rimaneva sospesa in un’aura giallastra, una specie di incantesimo con il colore e l’odore dell’urina umana- l’avevano misurata, lui e Bottero.  
Cento metri quadrati di sala ricevimenti, pavimentata con piastrelle di ardesia nera lucidata a specchio e un soffitto alto non meno di quattro metri.  
\- Roba buona per il mercato nero- aveva detto Grodin, dando un calcio a una delle lastre.  
Avevano deciso di cavare le piastre una ad una; era stata un’idea di Juan Angel.  
Quello ne sapeva una più del diavolo.  
Aveva una faccia lupina, Juan Angel, la pelle olivastra e due grandi occhi scuri, con il bianco un po’ ingiallito e ciglia lunghe, da femmina. Quando i capi non lo vedevano, portava una fascia legata alla fronte per tenere ravviati i capelli, fini, neri e grassi, e aveva un coltello a serramanico che si era rivelato utile in più di un’occasione.  
\- In un momento di tregua, mandiamo a chiamare Sloane. Lui saprà che farsene e noi avremo una bella promozione e un favore all’attivo con quelli del comando di zona. Questa roba a noi non serve, e può comprare svariate munizioni giù a Boston Bay- aveva ragionato ad alta voce; si era seduto a gambe incrociate e aveva iniziato a staccare le piastrelle dal letto cementizio in cui erano state incastonate.  
Nei tempi morti, avevano accatastato contro il muro più interno già dieci metri quadri di piastrelle, e quando qualcuno dell’altra parte riusciva a mandare un paio di pallettoni in buca, Juan Angel bestemmiava la Madre Divina e tutti gli Angeli della sua strampalata religione subtropicale. _Fottuti stronzi figli di puttana, non avrete le nostre piastrelle,_ diceva.

Ce l’aveva con i Rep, naturalmente.

\- Notizie degli altri?- chiese, appoggiandosi allo stipite.

Bottero era un ragazzo tranquillo; la sua famiglia era arrivata con la seconda tranche, _una questione di prudenza_ , credo, aveva spiegato, immergendo il cucchiaio dentro la gavetta di alluminio macchiato. In effetti, non era mai il primo in nulla.  
Non c’è nulla di più potente della genetica, pensava Beckwith.  
Lo pensava di se stesso, guardandosi allo specchio, e lo aveva pensato tante volte, le prime notti al campo, nel silenzio raggelante delle case sotto coprifuoco, quando l’unica cosa che poteva far sembrare plausibile una guerra civile era l’innato istinto degli umani a combattersi l’uno con l’altro, perché né la logica, né l’evoluzionismo, né la scusa della legge del più forte fornivano una spiegazione soddisfacente a quell’assurda follia.

Adesso, il compagno era accucciato lungo un lato della sala, gli scarponi di gomma che scricchiolavano sfregando fra loro e sul pavimento: il suo largo sedere avvolto nella tuta blu del Fronte si rispecchiava sull’impiantito, in un perfetto duplicato.  
Aveva una certa pratica con le apparecchiature elettriche, Bottero, e così gli avevano affidato le ricetrasmittenti e una specie di zainetto rettangolare dagli angoli scrostati che, a prima vista, sarebbe potuto passare per una grossa scatola di biscotti.  
La scatola aveva un coperchio e, all’interno, una schiera di piccole manopole e tasti colorati, manipolando i quali Bottero riusciva a fare piccoli miracoli- comunicare con il comando, schermare le trasmittenti del gruppo, isolare, occasionalmente, messaggi dei Federali (ma si erano fatti furbi, i bastardi; non bastava più l’apparecchiatura standard) e captare quei pochi notiziari che, nelle città in cui la corrente razionata alimentava ancora gli schermi nelle camerate dei rifugi governativi, probabilmente anche le loro famiglie stavano guardando, in attesa di notizie dai fronti aperti lungo il confine.

 

\- Macché- gli rispose il ragazzo, girandosi verso di lui.

 

\- Con tutta probabilità, sono caduti in un’imboscata. Non riesco proprio a contattare i loro apparecchi, e quelli di Sloane ne sanno meno di noi. E sicuramente glie ne frega molto di meno.

 

\- Beh, l’orario è quello che è. Si staranno tutti schiacciando le zecche in mezzo alle palle. Forse se ne parlerà più tardi, a tregua cessata- osservò Grodin.

 

La sua voce proveniva da qualche angolo della sala che Beckwith non riuscì subito a mettere a fuoco, gli occhi disabituati alla penombra della stanza, dopo un’ora di guardia con il naso incollato alla finestra del retro.  
Avanzò, incespicando in una delle sedie accatastate qua e là. Nella semi-oscurità, le loro gambe arcuate risplendevano come zampe di curiosi animali dalla pelle metallica  
Eccolo là, Grodin: sdraiato su quello che, solo due anni fa, doveva essere stato un divanetto foderato di velluto, gli stivali lanciati uno a destra e l’altro a sinistra, launa gamba penzoloni a cavaliere dello schienale.

\- Poteva capitarci di peggio; questo non è un brutto posto per crepare- gli disse, sorridendo.

 

Aveva una faccia strana; era il più vecchio, fra loro: trent’anni, ma ne mostrava qualcuno in più, i grandi occhi chiari a fior di testa come se stessero lì lì per scoppiare e la bocca larga, sensuale, che rivelava una dentatura quanto meno eclettica.  
I canini pronunciati, gli incisivi separati da piccoli spazi e quel suo modo di sogghignare lateralmente gli davano un aspetto quasi demonico; e ora, davanti a lui, nella semi-oscurità, Beckwith si scoprì a rabbrividire.

\- Non dica sciocchezze. I rinforzi arriveranno.-

 

Grodin annuì, socchiudendo gli occhi, e rimase così, con la testa reclinata su uno dei braccioli del divano; sembrava uno che ascolta una musica e si trattiene appena dal canticchiarla.

 

\- Metti un po’ di musica, Bottero- disse.

 

\- Ci restano circa quaranta minuti di pausa; non so voi, ma io me la voglio godere.

 

\- Ma sergente, la ricetrasmittente…

 

\- Classica, magari. Il luogo si presta.

 

Bottero guardò Beckwith con un’aria implorante; Rhodeus gli fece un cenno di assenso.

Non se la sentiva di dare torto a Grodin; la situazione non era certo rosea, con i Federali che stavano dando l’assedio al settore meridionale, poco lontano da là; la tregua non avrebbe fatto altro che rimandare il momento in cui, forse, il quadrante Sud sarebbe caduto.  
Con la tangenziale in loro possesso, i Federali ci avrebbero messo poco a controllare il resto della città; quanto a loro, si sarebbero trovati circondati da due lati, i rinforzi impegnati a tenersi stretti gli ultimi brandelli di New Baltimore che ancora rimanevano sotto le insegne del Fronte.  
Il supporto dell’Aeronautica non era scontato; i mezzi erano pochi e concentrati a Nord, dove il terreno impervio rallentava le operazioni di fanteria.  
C’era forse il Nono, comandato da Spiegl, di cui, da giorni, si attendeva l’ingresso in città; ma erano giunte notizie confuse su gruppi di infiltrati che avevano sabotato le elettrovie. Impossibile determinare cosa fosse accaduto agli uomini di Spiegl, o se e quando sarebbero arrivati. Senza di loro, non ce la faremo mai.

Nel frattempo che Bottero armeggiava con i suoi giocattoli, si sedette su una delle sedie dalle zampe ricurve, il berretto su una coscia. _Cinque anni a primavera_.

Lo sguardo vagò per la stanza: fili pendevano dal soffitto- la prima cosa che avevano staccato erano state le componenti di cablaggio, per via della rametina- e, nei muri, le pose elettriche erano state divelte, lasciando tanti piccoli buchi quadrati lungo i battiscopa, simili a porticine di case di topo, o oblò su mondi in cui regnasse la notte.  
O, quelle che erano state aperte senza troppe cerimonie, scardinando le prese, come squarci in un povero corpo infreddolito, indifeso.  
Il _Twister_ era stata una delle più rinomate attrattive di New Baltimore, rifletté, mentre le prime note si ricorrevano nell’atmosfera, ovattate; l’acustica del locale non era più la stessa, da quando avevano smantellato i pannelli e le apparecchiature di amplificazione della sala.  
C’era stato, una volta, quando aveva diciott’anni. Avevano fatto una festa, dei colleghi di liceo; erano abbastanza ricchi da poterla affittare per il party di fine anno. Militari di carriera, adesso; _io, invece, avrei voluto fare il biologo_.  
Era persuaso che almeno loro fossero stati contenti della guerra- della guerra in sé, intendeva. Non contenti degli ideali ma del mero, animalistico sapore della faida.  
_Dio, se li invidio_.

 

\- Ci viziano, quelli di Montgomery: Chopin, niente meno; il Notturno, opera novantadue1.

 

\- Vedo che se ne intende, Grodin.

 

\- Oh, beh, un povero ragazzo di buona famiglia non ha molti modi con cui intrattenersi, in attesa della guerra, tenente. A casa mia, mio nonno, buon’anima, faceva di tutto per mantenere le care vecchie tradizioni della terra; musica della terra, foto della terra, video della terra, cartine della terra... Terra, terra e ancora terra. Non mi stupisce che si sia arrivati a questo punto. Un popolo che pensa sempre al posto da cui viene e mai a quello in cui è, finisce per farsi prendere dalla nostalgia di casa, e così, nel tentativo di circondarsi di oggetti familiari, intraprende l’opera per far somigliare il presente ai bei tempi andati.

 

\- Se fosse così semplice...- Beckwith si agitò sulla sedia. Grodin aveva lo speciale potere di farlo turbare; parlava della guerra come se fosse un affare altrui, e questo, più o meno, era lo spirito con cui svolgeva anche il suo servizio.  
Eppure, aveva abbandonato la famiglia a Nord, disatteso le tradizioni familiari; si era arruolato con il Fronte Meridionale, aveva liberato interi lotti di Replica e combattuto con valore. Coraggio, integrità, temerità; e un carattere aspro, ai limiti del sopportabile. Ecco come, dopo tre anni, era solo sergente, e non, come tutti si erano aspettati, capitano o generale.

 

\- Ma invece è semplice, Beckwith; la guerra ha questo di buono. Al netto delle strutture gerarchiche e della logistica, persino nel campo della strategia la guerra è semplice.  
Così semplice che è quello che ci viene spontaneo fare. I Rep, loro sono diversi.

 

\- Loro non sono umani, vorrà dire.

 

\- Un giorno mi chiariranno in che modo questo possa essere considerato un titolo di demerito.

 

\- Freeman è il miglior soldato che abbia mai visto. Darnell, Edward, Sumterson sono ottimi. Il Sumterson del decimo reparto, intendo. Non volevo dire che sono da meno. Volevo dire che non possiamo istituire paragoni.

 

\- Io credo, tenente, che lei, come me, come tutti noi, soffra di un bias, di cui siamo vittime inconsapevoli. Con questa storia del “non istituire i paragoni”, non li mettiamo mai veramente sul nostro stesso piano. E la ragione è che il confronto indurrebbe delle domande, come dire?, scomode.  
Dal punto di vista strettamente logico, è vero che un Rep è un androide e non un umano; ma lo abbiamo costruito noi, e dovrebbe essere un riflesso del nostro modo di pensare.  
Perché, mi chiedo, un Rep ha come primo obiettivo la soluzione di un problema?  
Un Rep non può vivere se non ha risolto il problema che lo tormenta.  
Cerca la soluzione più funzionale; quella che risponde alle leggi che noi stessi gli abbiamo inculcato.  
Eppure, la soluzione che trova è diversa dalla nostra.  
Noi accettiamo comunemente un problema generi tre strategie: soluzione, aggiramento, distruzione della sorgente del problema. Le ultime due non sono le più economiche, eppure sono quelle che più frequentemente scegliamo. Perché sono semplici, o possiedono l’illusione della semplicità.  
Un Rep non ragiona così; anche se la disattivazione del neuro-ammortizzatore preventivo di automazione può sbloccare reazioni emotive- o emoetiche, come le chiamiamo noi, per sottolineare che loro sono altro da noi; _altri_ , è così che ci chiamano, no? Glielo abbiamo insegnato noi- anche una volta libero, lui tenderà sempre a risolvere- il che gli dà, a volte, una certa quale ottusità, una facilità a concentrarsi sugli obiettivi a breve termine.  
I Rep non hanno bisogno del futuro, dato che lo incarnano; non gli interessa il passato: non ne hanno uno. Non desiderano che il presente, a volte un presente diverso, ma il loro cervello è focalizzato sull’ora. Impiegano tutto il tempo a loro disposizione per risolvere i problemi, tutte le loro forze- certo, ne hanno più di noi, non hanno l’assillo della morte. Tutt’al più, dell’obsolescenza. Vede, compare noi e loro forse non è logicamente corretto, ma è molto, molto interessante.  
E, per quanto la risposta che mi sono dato alla loro natura sia che sono delle macchine, non mi soddisfa affatto. Forse li invidio, sa. Esseri giovani, senza passato; senza nostalgia. Non sarebbe meraviglioso?

 

\- Non saprei- rispose Beckwith, evitando lo sguardo del compagno. - A che scopo chiederselo? Siamo quello che siamo.

 

\- Lo vede?- Grodin si mise a sedere, battendosi i palmi sulle ginocchia, le iridi azzurre improvvisamente così rimpicciolite e brillanti da sembrare quasi nere- è proprio questo che intendo.

 

 _Che stronzata_ , pensò. Solo un intellettuale del Nord senza un cazzo da fare da mattina a sera potrebbe pensare una cosa simile. Ma forse Grodin non aveva del tutto torto; forse era solo grazie ai Rep che la guerra andava avanti e il Fronte Meridionale sopravviveva, nonostante lo svantaggio materiale e l’inettitudine dei vertici militari.  
La propaganda nordista era chiara, del resto: “ _senza dispositivi di controllo, i Rep vorranno essere uguali a noi; anzi, migliori di noi_ ”.

\- Crede che lo siano?- chiese.

 

\- Cosa?

 

\- Crede che siano migliori di noi, come dicono i Federali?

 

\- No, non lo credo; ma nemmeno credo che siamo noi, i migliori. Se lo credessi, ora non sarei qui.

 

 

 

La porta si spalancò in una nuvola di polvere; il cielo riempì la soglia, violaceo, mentre tre figure nere si accalcavano all’ingresso, due davanti, una un po’ più indietro, alta e ricurva.  
Beckwith saltò in piedi e portò istintivamente la mano sulla fondina.  
\- _Puta Marìa_ , Bottero, muovi quel culo flaccido e dacci una mano!

Juan Angel e Freeman entrarono nella sala tirandosi dietro un terzo uomo che Beckwith era sicuro di non aver mai visto prima.  
Strinse gli occhi per distinguerne i tratti nella penombra; a giudicare da quel poco che riusciva a vedere, si trattava di un ragazzone piuttosto impacciato, avvolto in una tuta militare dal colore indecifrabile, tanto era sporca di fango e di calce.  
Teneva la fronte abbassata, le grosse braccia piegate davanti come per farsene scudo, come se lo avessero sorpreso nudo, appena nato; la corda che che gli era stata avvolta ai polsi ciondolava debolmente.

 

\- Questo qui lo abbiamo trovato in mezzo al campo. Dovevate vederlo, sguazzava nel fango come un girino.

 

\- Chiudi la porta- Beckwith fece cenno a Freeman.

 

Accese la torcia portatile che teneva in tasca e proiettò il debole fascio di luce sul prigioniero.

Grodin, che era rimasto seduto in fondo alla sala, sembrò scuotersi e fissò nella direzione del ragazzo. Persino nella penombra, il suo viso sembrava completamente diverso, adesso; più giovane, pensò Beckwith, affascinato.

 

\- Lasci fare a me, tenente

 

Aspettò che Grodin li raggiungesse e gli cedette la torcia.

\- E’ tutto suo.

 

Non ci teneva davvero a interrogare un ragazzo spaurito- uno dei tanti che popolavano entrambi i fronti. La propaganda del Fronte Meridionale era solita dipingere i Federali come miliziani sicuri di sé e spietati, ma la verità era che, insieme agli androidi ed ai mercenari, il Nord aveva reclutato tanti dei suoi figli; ragazzini, niente di più, spesso del tutto impreparati alle durezze della guerra.  
Il sergente tenne la torcia bassa, illuminando gli stivali del prigioniero.  
Grossi stivali di gomma, comuni in entrambi gli schieramenti; erano sporchi di terriccio e di erbacce, incrostati di polvere bianca.

 

\- Come ti chiami?-  
Il ragazzo non rispose.

 

\- Ehi, uomo bianco, il sergente ti ha fatto una domanda.- Juan Angel strattonò un poco la corda- Cos’è? Le rane ti hanno mangiato la lingua?

 

\- E zitto, tu; ti ho chiesto qualche cosa?

 

Grodin lo fissò con uno sguardo duro. Angel abbassò gli occhi come un cane si metterebbe la coda fra le gambe.  
\- Ragazzo, è meglio se mi dici qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. In situazioni come queste, anche una balla è meglio che fare scena muta.

 

Finalmente, il prigioniero alzò la testa; sebbene Grodin avesse spostato la torcia in modo da puntare più o meno al torace, dove larghe macchie di materia non qualificata ricoprivano la tela della tuta in cui il ragazzo era infagottato, l’alone prodotto dalla luce arrivava a lambirne il volto.  
Persino con le sue scarse competenze in termini di estetica, Beckwith non l’avrebbe certo definito un viso avvenente; la luce giocava con quei tratti come uno spirito malevolo, accentuando le irregolarità che già la magrezza e la giovane età rendevano più che pronunciate.  
La faccia era lunga, sgraziata, dominata da un grande naso ossuto e incastrata fra un paio di grottesche orecchie a sventola.  
La pelle era pallida, la bocca larga, piena e rossa, nel viso smorto, così sensuale da essere addirittura ridicola; in cima agli zigomi, uno dei quali percorso da un vistoso taglio, si aprivano due grandi occhi color nocciola, forse l’unico tratto gradevole in una fisionomia tanto disarmonica.

 _Non può avere più di 25 anni_ , pensò; qualcosa, nello sguardo di Grodin, gli confermò che non doveva essersi sbagliato di molto.

Il ragazzo provò a parlare, ma iniziò subito a tossire, una tosse stizzita che lo fece diventare subito paonazzo.  
\- Porta acqua- comandò Grodin.

  
Bottero trotterellò verso il fondo della sala, gli stivali che producevano uno strano scalpiccio sull’impiantito. C’è qualcosa di assurdo in tutto questo, rifletté Beckwith; il silenzio, là fuori, la tregua, il trascorrere muto ma inesorabile del tempo, i piedi felpati del tempo che li avvicinava allo scadere del coprifuoco e i grossi piedi di soldato di Bottero, e questo ragazzo uscito dal nulla, incrostato di melma come un selvaggio, un ragazzino spaurito, e Grodin, la sete negli occhi di Grodin, la sete del prigioniero, la sete e la fame che tutti loro pativano, ogni giorno, per cui dare da bere a un uomo in più significava dover strisciare verso le poche cisterne potabili fra il fischiare delle pallottole e poi tornare alla base, bollire l’acqua, versarci i disinfettanti, controllare quanto era inquinata, quanto era ionizzata...e tutto questo, mentre la radio suonava, suonava ancora, musica classica, per dio, mentre il ragazzo si strozzava e Bottero frugava come un pazzo, cacofonia sopra i rimasugli di una lontana bellezza.  
_Dios mio. Dios mio_.

 

\- La devi pisciare, quest’acqua del cazzo?

 

\- Eccomi, eccomi, sergente, signore. Mi scusi, signore.

 

Grodin agguantò il mento del prigioniero. Mani ferme, senza troppi preamboli.  
Gli ficcò le dita nell’articolazione mascellare, costringendolo ad aprire la bocca, e gli riversò in gola un getto di liquido dalla borraccia avvolta di stracci che Bottero gli aveva allungato.  
Il ragazzo rischiò di mandarsela per traverso ma, in qualche modo, riuscì a inghiottire.

 

\- Ancora?  
Il ragazzo annuì, gli occhi gonfi.

 

\- Non ne abbiamo molta, signore.

 

\- Lo credo bene; so contare anche io, grazie.

 

\- Conor-  
Grodin distolse l’attenzione da Bottero e tornò a fissare il suo sguardo aquilino sul prigioniero.

 

\- Come hai detto?

 

\- Conor, signore- la voce del ragazzo era più simile a un gracidio.

 

\- Conor…- Grodon ripeté, assorto, abbassando la torcia. Ora, la luce ritagliava un cerchio biancastro sull’ardesia e sui loro stivali, non più grande di un fondo di bicchiere.  
Avevano montato dei lampadari stroboscopici, quella volta, alla festa. Tanti piccoli fondi di bicchiere, ma colorati e lampeggianti, che si muovevano rapidi come topi su e giù per le pareti mentre intanto la gente ballava.  
_Che razza di momento per ricordarselo, Rhodeus_.

  
\- Possibile?…- udì mormorare Grodin; lo udì distintamente, ma non capì a cosa si riferisse.  
Forse un vecchio amico, un conoscente del Nord, qualcuno che aveva già visto?

\- Slegatelo- ordinò il sergente.

\- Signore…- guardarono verso Beckwith.  
Si fidava di Grodin; aveva più esperienza di lui, in questa guerra; avrebbe dovuto essere al suo posto, adesso. Annuì.

Juan Angel disfece i nodi che stringevano i polsi del ragazzo con evidente malavoglia, strattonando gli le mani perché le sollevasse dal bacino e gli facilitasse l’operazione.  
Dopo, il prigioniero rimase con la fronte bassa e gli avambracci sospesi davanti a sé, come se si aspettasse che qualcuno glieli recidesse. Le sue grosse spalle ossute erano piegate; _trema_ , notò Beckwith, ma era un fremito continuo e impercettibile che non sembrava derivato dalla paura, quanto, piuttosto, da un qualche tipo di trauma permanente.  
Aveva visto soldati tremare come budini anche mentre facevano la fila alla mensa nei campi di addestramento, a chilometri e chilometri dal fronte; era un disturbo nervoso, ma non dipendeva dallo stato emotivo del soggetto. Tremavano anche sulla tazza del cesso; tremavano anche in congedo, o nel letto, a casa, quando venivano dismessi dall’esercito perché non erano più in grado di usare un fucile senza fare una ghirlanda di buchi sul muro, al posto di un solo colpo pulito.  
Forse, il ragazzo stava tentando di disertare o di nascondersi, sapendo di essere, ormai, inutile.  
D’un tratto, gli sembrò così fragile, un essere così fragile, persino per quanto grande fosse il suo corpo e ridicola la sua faccia dalle orecchie a sventola.  
Almeno fin tanto che durava la tregua, avrebbero potuto permettersi un po’ di compassione, un po’ di umanità?

\- Una sedia- chiese Grodin. Quando gli fu portata, la fece mettere dietro al ragazzo e gli fece cenno.  
\- Siediti-

Il prigioniero obbedì.  
Grodin si accosciò davanti a lui, senza smettere di scrutarlo.  
Conor aveva poggiato i grossi polsi sulle cosce, le mani distese. Intorno al tarso correvano le indentature lasciate dalla corda, ma non erano rosse.  
Grodin si fece dare la corda con cui era stato legato e la studiò, come se fosse un elemento importante di una qualche elucubrazione che Beckwith non era in grado di indovinare.

Il ragazzo lo guardava con un’espressione indecifrabile.

 

\- Conor, da che reggimento vieni?

 

\- Quarto fanteria, Unità Federali, signore.

 

\- Ti rendi conto che il campo in cui Juan Angel e Freeman ti hanno trovato è ad almeno dieci chilometri dalle linee occupate dal tuo reggimento, vero?

 

\- Sì, signore.

\- E che cosa ci facevi, in quel campo?

Il prigioniero lo guardò, gli occhi color nocciola che scintillavano nel riflesso della torcia.  
\- Camminavo, signore.

 

\- Verso dove?

 

\- Verso l’erba.

 

Juan Angel e Bottero si scambiarono un’occhiata e sogghignarono.  
Freeman, invece, che era rimasto con la schiena contro la porta, le gambe incrociate e le braccia conserte, sembrò turbato, dalle parole del ragazzo o dallo scherno dei soldati, Beckwith non sapeva dire, e cambiò posizione sbattendo stizzosamente i piedi a terra.

\- Perché l’erba, Conor?

 

\- Volevo toccarla, signore.

 

\- Beh, capisco che la guerra stia prostrando tutti noi, ma perché spingersi in territorio nemico e scegliere un campo aperto, in cui si è pienamente visibili, solo per toccare dell’erba?

 

\- Signore, io non ho mai visto così tanta erba in un solo posto e non l’ho neanche mai toccata, signore. Volevo sentire com’era.

 

Grodin lo guardò negli occhi; per un attimo, Beckwith si stupì di come sembrassero lontani, quei due uomini, soffusi di luce, il più vecchio ai piedi del più giovane, i due profili protesi l’uno verso l’altro. Come se tutto il resto, nella stanza- lui, gli altri tre, i mobili, i fili penzolanti e l’odore di bruciato e di polvere e di guerra- fossero pezzi incollati dentro un diorama- tutto, tranne quei due.

 

\- Sergente...- disse Freeman, una voce profonda che veniva dall’ombra attorno alla soglia.

Grodin annuì verso la porta, il sorriso sghembo che si allargava sulle labbra come una macchia si allarga su un bavero.  
_Non è umano. E’ un Replica. E lui lo ha capito appena l’hanno portato dentro_.

 

\- Dov’è il tuo NAPA?- chiese Grodin al ragazzo.

 

\- Non lo so. E’ saltato, credo.

 

\- Ti ricordi qualcosa di quello che è successo?-

 

\- Non molto. Ricordo solo il reggimento a cui appartenevo. Mi sono svegliato da solo.  
Mi sono ricordato solo dopo come mi chiamavo e dove mi trovavo-

 

\- Prima del campo ci sono molte strade; perché ti sei mosso verso di noi?

 

\- Perché non volevo che mi rimettessero il NAPA, signore.

 

\- Sai che dovremo portarti al quartier generale per essere interrogato?

 

\- No, signore. Non ci avevo pensato.

 

\- Tutto sommato, se ti comporterai come si deve potresti cavartela con qualche mese di lavori forzati e poi potresti entrare come recluta, come ha fatto Freemaan (il soldato annuì in direzione del prigioniero, toccandosi con l’indice la tesa del berretto; un Rep anche lui, un ottimo soldato. Neanche lui se n’era accorto; che strano.)

 

\- Capisco.

 

\- Adesso mangia qualcosa. Dovremmo fare in tempo per la fine della tregua.

 

Il ragazzo assentì, seguendo con gli occhi il movimento di Grodin che era balzato in piedi.  
Il sergente si girò verso Beckwith.  
Nonostante lo sforzo fatto per alzarsi, Rhodeus notò che era pallido.  
\- Tenente, una parola.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Il posto in cui lo hanno portato è un edificio grande, a soli due piani, ma estremamente alto.  
Attorno, c’è un grande isolato asfaltato; la facciata è quanto di più strano abbia mai visto: le finestre sono ingabbiate dentro a strane strutture affusolate e hanno degli oggetti triangolari sopra i telai.  
Colonne, decorazioni- ha un vago ricordo di concetti relativi agli ordini architettonici, caricati nella sua memoria, ma ora è troppo preso dalla situazione per concentrarsi.  
Odore di bruciato e di pioggia; il cielo è violaceo ma, dietro di lui, inizia a scrostarsi come il letto di una gigantesca unghia. Non manca molto alla seconda alba.

  
I soldati che lo hanno trovato in mezzo al campo vestono le divise blu del Fronte Meridionale: sono nemici, ma solo uno di loro è un _altro_.  
Sa che gli _altri_ che combattono per il Fronte non si comportano come gli _altri_ della Federazione; sa che, fra di loro, ci sono quelli come lui.  
Infatti, il secondo soldato che esce dai cespugli poco dopo che il primo lo ha fermato è un Replica.  
Sta in piedi con il pene in mano e, dopo averlo scrollato, se lo rinfila nei pantaloni e lo guarda, un po’ perplesso. Ha la netta impressione che non abbia registrato la loro somiglianza.  
_Forse dovrei dirglielo_.  
Poi, guarda l’ _altro_ ; ha una faccia lunga, abbronzata, e un’espressione poco amichevole.  
Gli punta il fucile contro e sorride. I suoi piccoli denti aguzzi sembrano proiettili di madreperla, conficcati in una torta rosa.  
_Lui è un altro. Non fidarti degli altri. Non prima di aver visto cosa vogliono farti_.

\- Ma guarda un po’ che bel beccaccino che abbiamo qui. Me lo sentivo che sarebbe stata una pisciata fruttuosa, eh, J. D.? - dice l’ _altro_ al suo simile.  
\- Mhh-

“J.D.” si pulisce le mani con uno stelo di quell’erba filamentosa che li circonda; poi, estrae una scatolina bianca da una tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e tira fuori un oggetto filiforme, chiaro. S _igaretta. Finché il NAPA è installato, nessuno_ _di noi_ _fum_ _erebbe_ _una sigaretta;_ _perché mai dovrebbe farlo? Non_ _ne sentirebbe nemmeno il sapore_.  
J.D. se la infila fra le labbra, ma non l’accende.  
\- Non si lega mica da solo- brontola l’ _altro_.

\- Tu l’hai trovato. Legatelo da te.

\- Se ci fosse il tenente, correresti.

\- Ma non c’è. Sei bravo, con la disciplina, tu. Finché non ti riguarda.

\- Io devo tenergli il fucile addosso

\- Ti sembra armato?- J. D. fa qualche passo verso di lui.  
E’ alto e grosso, tipologia caucasica, biondo. Ha un berretto calcato in testa e, sotto, capelli ispidi e gialli- Ma guardalo. Trema tutto. Metti un po’ giù quell’arnese. Questo lo sdraieresti persino tu con un pugno, per come sta messo.

L’ _altro_ lo guarda per un attimo: gli occhi sono neri e lucidi- _scarafaggi-_ e _non mi piace che mi guardi così_.  
Poi, abbassa il fucile e si gira verso il compagno.  
La piega della bocca, la fessura degli occhi: è così che gli _altri_ esprimono risentimento.

\- Tieni-

J. D. prende il fucile e se lo poggia in spalla. Rimane a guardare masticando la sua sigaretta, mentre l’ _altro_ estrae un rotolo di corda da una sacchetta blu che gli pende da un fianco e inizia a legargli i polsi.  
La corda è grossa, due segmenti di canapa intrecciati in una treccia ruvida e sfilacciata; sulla pelle, sembra umida, e il soldato la stringe così tanto che, se la sua carne non fosse più coriacea di quella umana, e i suoi capillari più resistenti, probabilmente si ritroverebbe con due larghe ecchimosi nell’arco di pochi minuti. Quando l’ _altro_ si arrotola l’estremità libera della corda attorno alle dita e lo strattona perché li segua, i piedi gli affondano nel fango.  
Un ciuffo di erba gli si avvinghia a una caviglia e lo fa cadere ginocchioni nella terra.  
E’ molle, fradicia, e sa di ferro.  
Gli stivali dei nemici, invece, odorano di orina e di fieno.  
Sente il terreno spalmarglisi sulle rotule e sugli stinchi con un rumore viscido.

\- Non mi piace come lo tratti, Angel- J. D. lo aiuta a rialzarsi, senza guardarlo negli occhi, distratto. Si sente un pretesto per una guerra minore fra loro due e cerca smarrito lo sguardo del suo simile. _Perché non se n’è accorto?_

\- E’ un prigioniero, come lo devo trattare, mettergli il tappeto rosso?

\- Non c’è bisogno di queste maniere. E’ solo un ragazzo ed è spaventato. Se lo capisco io, non vedo dove sia il problema per te.

\- Eh, spaventato. Perché, io non ce l’ho, paura? Tu non ce l’hai? O sei troppo superiore? Faccio quello che devo, e tu non sei nessuno per dirmi come farlo.

\- Mah- risponde J. D., avviandosi dietro di loro, il fucile sempre in spalla, la canna scintillante verso il cielo livido. Mentre camminano, mangia la sigaretta e sputa nell’erba grumi di saliva gialla e frustoli di tabacco.

 

 

 

Dopo che lo hanno interrogato, scopre che cos’è la paura.  
Non è colpa di questi uomini, no; quello che gli ha fatto le domande era differente, persino gentile.  
Quello che lo ha legato, invece, esce di nuovo, senza guardare nella sua direzione, torvo.  
J. D.- gli altri uomini lo hanno chiamato Freeman- lo segue.  
La stanza in cui lo hanno portato è grande come un magazzino, con i soffitti alti e un odore stantio che si annida nel buio, intersecato da guizzi di luce dalle torce con cui si muovono da un capo all’altro della sala.  
Il pavimento è lucido persino sotto i graffi e le impronte di fango secco che si scrostano dalle loro suole. Nell’aria, c’è un suono che non ha mai sentito prima; è piacevole.  
_Credo che sia musica_.  
Esce da una scatola verde piena di pulsanti e di piccole corna metalliche- _ricetrasmittente_.  
Nella penombra, potrebbe sembrare un insetto, pensa, seduto sulla sedia traballante che l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri gli ha fatto portare.  
E’ rimasto solo, nella sala, a parte un _altro_ che i soldati hanno chiamato Bottero.  
Lui si è accucciato accanto alla scatola-scarabeo dal suono armonioso, e ha iniziato ad armeggiare con una ciotola, della polvere verdastra e dell’acqua dalla borraccia dalla quale, prima, lo hanno fatto bere. Si passa il dito sulle labbra screpolate. _Cosa mi faranno, laggiù?_

\- Hai sete, eh?-

 

L’ _altro_ lo guarda sorridente, mentre batte qualcosa dentro alla ciotola con un mestolo di legno.  
Il rumore del legno contro il metallo rimbomba nella grande stanza e si intreccia con la musica della scatola verde.

 

\- Sei un Replica, vero?

Annuisce.  
Il ragazzo china la fronte e tira su il mestolo; un liquido biancastro e viscoso cola dentro alla ciotola, e lui scuote la testa, pensoso, e si rimette a girare.

 

\- Non è ancora pronto- spiega.

 

\- Che cosa?

 

\- Il cibo. Non so cosa vi danno, dall’altra parte, ma qui si mangia tutta roba in polvere. Per evitare che vada a male. L’unico guaio è quando finisce l’acqua; questa roba è uno schifo, se non la sciogli a dovere. Sai,vitamine, amminoacidi. Ti lascia la bocca come il deserto, e poi è peggio.

 

Dopo qualche attimo, Bottero parla di nuovo.

 

\- Non badare a Angel; l’ho visto, che lo guardavi, quando sono usciti. A lui non piacciono i Replica.

 

\- Ma l’uomo con cui è uscito…

 

\- Quella è un’altra storia. Stava per finire su una mina, e Freeman lo ha salvato; litigano sempre, ma credo che siano amici, in qualche modo. Te ne farai anche tu, al campo.

 

\- Lei ci è mai stato di persona, signore?

 

Il ragazzo emette un suono sommesso dal naso, un suono gentile, e sembra scuotersi un po’, ritmicamente. Dalla muscolatura attorno agli occhi e alle labbra, _sta ridendo_ , pensa.

 

\- Io, signore? No, no, io sono solo Bottero. Non mi devi dare del signore, siamo più o meno uguali di grado e, forse, di età, anche se, con la tua specie, non so proprio come regolarmi. In realtà, ci vengo, dal campo, come tutti; ti addestrano, ti insegnano come fare e, se sei un Replica, ti aggiustano- oh, no, scusami, non ti allarmare, non intendevo in quel senso. Volevo dire che, se non sei mai stato al fronte, ti fanno un minimo di formazione; ma, in ogni caso, devono tenerti in osservazione. Potresti sempre essere una spia. Ma, in genere, sono contenti di avere persone come te. Ecco, tieni.

 

Si alza a fatica, il corpo un po’ pingue che ondeggia morbido, sgraziato; gli allunga la ciotola.  
Dentro, c’è una sorta di composta spugnosa, color canapa; l’odore è asprigno, ma la sua bocca si inumidisce ugualmente al pensiero di qualcosa che sia anche lontanamente commestibile.  
Il cucchiaio di legno è ancora tiepido: il materiale ha trattenuto il tepore della mano umana che lo stringeva fino a pochi secondi fa.  
Impugnarlo, adesso, è strano; è strana la sensazione di calore che la materia trasmette alla pelle e la pelle ai centri nervosi e i centri nervosi altrove, in un punto inesplorato di lui, nell’alveo cardiale.

 

\- Che cos’è? Questo rumore, intendo- chiede.

 

\- Ah, musica. Questa ricetrasmittente può captare varie stazioni; ce n’è una di musica terrestre, su al Nord. Mandano sempre le stesse cose, quelle poche che si sono salvate; alcune non le conosco, ma questa è piuttosto famosa. Si chiama Valzer dei fiori. Fa parte di un’opera musicale, una storia raccontata con la musica. E’ l’unica cosa che ci è rimasta, di quella storia, però; e la trama, ovviamente.

 

Potrebbe recuperare le informazioni dai file, caricare le nozioni che gli sono state inculcate alla nascita perché comprendesse gli _altri_ e la loro cultura; ma la stanza è buia, eccezion fatta per la torcia che Bottero ha lasciato a terra e che riflette il suo cerchio lattescente sul pavimento scuro come un’immobile stagno nero , e lui non vuole pensare al buio e al freddo che lo aspettano nelle prigioni del Fronte Meridionale dove, forse, lo riprogrammeranno, a dispetto delle previsioni ottimist iche del ragazzo.  
_Forse non sarò più quello che sono ora, qualsiasi cosa io sia adesso_ .  
Sa cos’è una storia, naturalmente, ma non ne ha mai sentita una; ricorda che, quando il NAPA selezionava esclusivamente le risposte più razionali suscitate al suo sistema nervoso dagli stimoli circostanti, l’idea di una “storia” gli era sembrata vaga, labile.  
Non funzionale.  
_Una volta, una sola. Prima che sia troppo tardi_.

\- Puoi raccontarmela?

 

\- Si chiama _Lo Schiaccianoci_. - La voce di Bottero è sommessa e calda; si è seduto su un oggetto informe coperto di cellophane, le gambette rotonde che oscillano su e giù a pochi centimetri dal suolo- Parla di un soldato di legno che, una volta, era un ragazzo in carne e ossa, ma, per via di una maledizione, si era trasformato in un oggetto che serviva ad aprire le noci. Sai, quelle cosine dure, che si aprono in due e dentro c’è una specie di pasta gialla e dolce? No?

Scuote la testa.  
_Drupa, endocarpo, Juglans regia,_ _famiglia delle_ _Juglandacee_ _._ _Mallo, gheriglio.  
Che sapore avranno?_

 

\- Io sì. Mio nonno ha un campo e ci ha piantato dei semi che avevano portato dalla Terra. Lui diceva sempre che qui crescono più dolci, per via delle sostanze nel terreno. Sono buone, ma ci vuole un sacco di forza per aprirle. A quello serviva lo Schiaccianoci.

Giorno e notte, lui non faceva che aprire la sua bocca meccanica e- tac!- le spaccava in due, tanto che, alla fine, si era persino scordato di essere mai stato un uomo. Una vita piuttosto triste, non ti pare?  
Un giorno, durante la festa della Nascita, una festività della terra in cui la gente si scambiava doni per l’anno nuovo, venne comprato e regalato a una ragazza. Non aveva mai visto una ragazza in vita sua; solo donne grasse, con le mani arrossate dai lavori domestici, che lo prendevano per le gambe e lo stritolavano come se la noce fosse lui. Per loro, era una macchina, un utensile di cucina.  
La ragazza, invece, aveva le mani bianche e morbide; gli fece schiacciare due o tre noci, così, per vedere come funzionava, ma poi le piacque così tanto che non volle più usarlo in quel modo. Si sarebbe rovinato, disse; voleva che rimanesse con lei per sempre.  
Puoi immaginarti come si sentiva, quel poveraccio? Credo che per lui fosse il paradiso.  
La ragazza lo portò nella sua stanza e lo mise con gli altri giocattoli; poi, se ne andò a dormire.  
Lui pensava che lei lo avesse abbandonato, ma i giocattoli potevano parlare- solo fra di loro, si capisce; queste storie sono sempre un po’ strampalate, non ti stupire se c’è qualcosa di illogico- e gli spiegarono che è così che vivono gli uomini. Di notte, dormono; di giorno, lavorano.  
Lui, invece, come tutti gli altri oggetti, non aveva bisogno di dormire. E così, si accorse che, nell’ombra, si nascondeva qualcosa di immensamente malvagio e immensamente pericoloso: il Mangiasogni.-

 

Qualcosa, alla loro sinistra, si muove: sono i due uomini nella stanza del retro, l’unica dotata di una finestra. Dal punto in cui si trova, non può che indovinare il movimento delle due ombre oltre la piccola porta- macchie marroni che galleggiano nella proiezione giallastra di una lampada attaccata a una dinamo di cui sente, remoto, il gorgoglio.  
Ed è come la storia che sta ascoltando; ombre di cose, ombre di nomi, ombre di colori; così tanti, così veloci, da non poter recuperare, per ciascuno, la precisa informazione che li possa definire: e, così, qualcosa, nella sua mente, supplisce alla mancanza, generando forme, e visioni così confuse che non saprebbe forgiare loro un nome.  
Ma la sua mente si muove, questo è certo, sola; una medusa scintillante nel grembo del mare.  
_Ne voglio ancora_.

 

\- Mio nonno dice che il Mangiasogni era un topo enorme che rosicchiava i sogni delle persone; i sogni sono importanti. Oggi, sappiamo che sono un’attività neurologica fondamentale; ma, allora, ai tempi in cui fu raccontata per la prima volta questa storia, le persone credevano che, nei sogni, risiedesse l’anima di una persona. Le sue fantasie, le sue aspirazioni; la sua parte più profonda.  
Un Mangiasogni è un essere pericoloso; potrebbe farti persino dimenticare chi sei, che cosa sei, e per cosa sei vivo. Lo schiaccianoci pensò subito che, se il Mangiasogni avesse divorato i sogni della ragazza, lei lo avrebbe dimenticato, e questo non poteva certamente permetterlo.  
Così, parlò ai giocattoli; spiegò loro per cosa era stato creato, e come fosse importante, per lui, che qualcuno avesse visto, in lui, più di un utensile da cucina. Spiegò che, se il Mangiasogni avesse avuto la meglio, ben presto avrebbe iniziato a divorare anche loro. Sarebbero diventati dei pezzi di legno e di ferro, niente di più. Chi vorrebbe vivere una vita di quel genere?  
Così, insieme, decisero di combattere; la guerra durò tutta la notte, e quella notte, te l’assicuro, il sole non era sembrato mai così lontano dalla terra. Fu una notte lunghissima, in effetti; mio nonno dice che, se sulla Terra fosse rimasto qualcuno, se la ricorderebbero ancora. Ai suoi tempi, se la ricordavano di certo.

 

\- E vinsero?

 

\- Sì, vinsero; ma il prezzo fu terribile. Prima di morire, il mostro risucchiò tutti i loro sogni, nel tentativo di allungare la propria vita; in mezzo ai giocattoli, ormai ridotti a fantocci senza un’anima, lo schiaccianoci era ancora in piedi, anche se stava più di là che di qua, a onor del vero, ma il nemico gli si abbatté contro e lo schiacciò sotto di sé, spezzandogli le gambe.  
Quando stava per soccombere, arrivò l’alba.  
Con le sue ultime forze, il mostro scomparve; lo schiaccianoci, invece, rimase a terra, gli arti spaccati e gran parte del corpo immobilizzato; il Mangiasogni era pur sempre riuscito a portargli via una parte dei suoi sogni. La ragazza si alzò e lo vide in quello stato; disperata, lo raccolse e si mise a piangere. Le lacrime cadevano sul povero pezzo di legno e, lentamente, qualcosa accadeva; lo schiaccianoci si era ricordato del suo passato, e più la ragazza piangeva, più il legno si spaccava e ne usciva fuori quello che vi si nascondeva all’interno: carne, ossa, un cuore. Il sole era sorto e, davanti a sé, la ragazza non vedeva più il soldatino di legno, ma un ragazzo come lei, un po’ sperduto e sballottato, ma vivo. Così, da allora in poi, il ragazzo e la ragazza diventarono inseparabili e vissero l’uno a fianco all’altro, per tutto il resto dei loro giorni. Forse sono proprio loro ad aver inventato questa storia, chi lo sa. Così sostiene il mio vecchio, almeno.

Ma tu non hai mangiato neanche un boccone! E’ meglio che ti sbrighi; prima della fine del coprifuoco devi essere al campo.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

\- Cattive notizie, immagino?

 

Accesero la lampada, un relitto del vecchio arredo; della plafoniera di vetro decorato che copriva il bulbo erano rimasti solo due cocci sdentati, la vernice semi-scrostata, lo stelo di ferro deformato come se l’avessero esposto al calore di una fucina.

In un angolo, gracidava la dinamo; _che rumore insopportabile. Dobbiamo anche ringraziare che funzioni; senza, staremmo completamente al b_ _u_ _io, oltre che al freddo_.

Grodin entrò nel cerchio di luce gialla che circoscriveva il tavolo; intorno, solo casse di legno ricoperte di polvere e muffa- alcune, piene di munizioni; completamente vuote , la gran parte.  
Dentro i muri ricoperti di tappezzeria scrostata, dietro le scritte ( _dance-enjoy-Twister-drink-music-play_ _)_ si sentiva qualche tramestio. _Dovrò dire a Bottero di stare più attento ai topi_.

 

\- Non è come gli altri, questo è sicuro- rispose Grodin, passando le dita sul tavolo.  
Le ritirò ricoperte di una fine sabbia biancastra e rimase così, a studiare i tracciati che la polvere disegnava infilandosi nei solchi epiteliali.

Beckwith tornò a sbirciare fra le stecche della persiana. _Venti minuti, non di più_.

Il crepuscolo era meno denso; le nuvole si raccoglievano a occidente.  
_Sarà un’alba piovosa_ , pensò e, per un attimo, l’odore della pioggia e degli spari gli riempì il naso e il ricordo di altre notti e di altri temporali soffiò freddo e desolazione nei suoi pensieri.

\- Non è proprio la nostra serata- disse a sé stesso, ma ad alta voce.

 

\- Conor non è un normale androide di fanteria-

 

\- Come lo sa?-

 

\- Perché prima di passare al Fronte facevo parte della squadra che li ha programmati.

 

Beckwith si girò. La lampada spandeva un bagliore vagamente mortuario sulle povere cose che popolavano la stanza e, fra queste, c’era Grodin.  
Prigioniero nel cerchio di luce, le sue orbite sembravano straordinariamente infossate.  
La totalità della sua faccia somigliava piuttosto a un teschio dalla pelle dorata e rinsecchita, come quelli che costituivano il campionario del Museo Etnologico di Faulkner, in New Pennsylvania.  
_La terra. Il culto dei morti. Il culto del passato_.

 

\- Dovrei crederle?- Si scostò dalla finestra. La tapparella, rilasciata, emise uno schiocco secco.

  
\- Faccia come crede. Io, però, conosco bene quella tipologia di androidi. Si è mai chiesto perché non ho mai ricevuto promozioni?

 

\- Credevo fosse per via del suo carattere-

 

Grodin sogghignò – Uomini più indisciplinati e capricciosi di me hanno scalato i ranghi delle gerarchie militari, molto prima di me. No, non basta. Non sono gradito al direttivo, tutto qui; troppo compromesso con il governo del Nord, dicono loro; troppo abituato a pensare con la sua testa, dico io. Punti di vista.

 

\- Perché dovrebbero tenerla qui a combattere, quando potrebbe essere molto più utile al Comando Generale? Una persona con le sue competenze potrebbe riparare e riprogrammare i Rep; sarebbe una risorsa insostituibile.

 

\- E’ quello che ho fatto, i primi due anni di servizio per il Fronte. La gran parte dei Rep arruolati dal Fronte nella prima fase del conflitto sono passati in qualche modo fra le mie mani, o quanto meno fra quelle dei miei colleghi del reparto neuro-informatico.  
Le operazioni a Sumter e Potowannac sono state possibili anche grazie alle mie competenze. Sapevo dove mettere le mani. Ma il terzo anno mi sono stancato e ho chiesto a Sloane di prendermi qui, nel New Maryland, dove si combatteva.  
Non l’hanno presa bene.

 

\- Pensavo che gli androidi le piacessero.

 

\- E’ proprio per questo che ho chiesto il trasferimento. Non voglio più avere niente a che fare con quella roba. Qualsiasi cosa sia quella che offriamo loro, una volta che sono entrati a ingrossare le nostre fila, non è più libertà di quanto lo sia il trattamento che gli riservano a Nord, mi creda.

 

\- E’ una guerra, Grodin. Siamo l’opzione meno dannosa.

 

Grodin sorrise e si avvicinò alla finestra, osservando un punto nell’angolo del telaio.  
Poi, allungò una mano; Beckwith indietreggiò, colto alla sprovvista.

\- Che diamine?…

\- Un insetto- rispose Grodin, gli occhi illuminati dalla lampada; gli mostrò il palmo.  
\- Dannati scarafaggi…- balbettò Beckwith; c’era qualcosa, in quell’uomo... qualcosa di innaturale.

 

\- Se lo dice lei. In ogni caso, per tornare al nostro amico, quando ero al Nord, venne avviato un progetto piuttosto ambizioso. Furono chiamati i più brillanti informatici disponibili nelle aziende e nelle università. Io ero fra i selezionati.  
L’idea era produrre un numero limitato di esemplari con caratteristiche avanzate; sperimentali. Lei sa da che cosa prende nome un Replica?

 

\- Da una parte del codice in cui è programmato, il segmento relativo alle funzioni. Saito, fanteria; Riddell, artiglieria; Spears, amministrativo, e via dicendo, infermieri, medici, personale para-militare, operai. Sono nozioni basilari.

 

\- Ha mai incontrato un Replica di nome Conor?

 

\- No, ma ultimamente i nomi vengono cambiati per rendere meno evidente la funzionalità principale.

 

\- Non per un Conor. Il codice da cui viene estrapolato il nome non concerne le funzioni che l’esemplare andrà a svolgere nella società umana, ma riassume alcune coordinate fondamentali del comparto neurologico. In una parola, sono androidi programmati per pensare. La loro attività neurale avviene a frequenze superiori rispetto ai comuni prodotti dell’industria, e la loro emotività, di conseguenza, è molto diversa.  
E’ quasi impossibile valersi dei servigi di uno di questi modelli senza applicare una versione potenziata del neuro-ammortizzatore preventivo.  
La risposta emotiva e intellettuale del soggetto è indistinguibile da quella umana, se non superiore. Un Conor fuori controllo potrebbe essere un genio, un poeta, o un assassino seriale. In ogni caso, un individuo assolutamente fuori dagli schemi.  
E qui viene il bello; il NAPA controlla l’androide, ma ne inibisce drasticamente le funzioni intellettive. Scientificamente, si tratta di un esperimento fallito; il nesso fra intensità dell’attività cognitiva e controllo emotivo non è mai stato chiarito fino in fondo e, pertanto, non è stato possibile risolvere il problema. Fin tanto che fosse stato controllabile, un Conor sarebbe stato in tutto e per tutto uguale a un normalissimo androide di quelli reperibili in commercio, solo molto più costoso. Ma privarlo del NAPA voleva dire esporre al società al potenziale arbitrio di una macchina desiderosa di vivere una vita piena, felice. Desiderosa di libertà.  
Me ne andai prima che il progetto venisse ufficialmente dichiarato per quello che era: un enorme, costosissimo buco nell’acqua. Dubito persino che il Governo di Montgmomery sia stato tanto onesto da rendere noto il suo insuccesso.  
I materiali usati per il modello, l’assetto cerebrale, i circuiti, tutto quello ce concerneva i Conor era stato prodotto con un disegno specifico, differente da quello normalmente impiegato per gli altri androidi. Riciclare le componenti sarebbe stato più costoso che chiudere gli esemplari già creati un un magazzino, e lasciarli immersi nel loro sonno di ruggine e polvere. Speravano di poterli riesumare per un nuovo progetto, credo, ma avevano finito i soldi; persino un’economia basata sullo sfruttamento di manodopera gratuita e semi-indistruttibile non è immune dalla recessione.

 

\- Tutto questo è molto interessante, sergente, ma mi domando dove voglia arrivare.  
Qual è il punto riguardo al ragazzo?

 

Fissò Grodin dritto negli occhi. Per un istante, prima che riprendesse a parlare, notò che il labbro superiore dell’uomo tremava leggermente.

 

\- I Conor sono stati creati per svolgere funzioni di comando, fianco a fianco con gli umani. Il numero di informazioni che possono incamerare, molte delle quali di importanza vitale, è molto elevato. Se uno di quei soggetti fosse caduto nelle mani sbagliate, tutti i segreti dell’esercito Federale sarebbero stati in serio pericolo. Per questa ragione, se il localizzatore di un Conor ne registra la presenza nelle linee nemiche al di fuori di fronti in cui imperversa la battaglia, significa che è stato fatto prigioniero, e che è necessario mettere in sicurezza le informazioni delle quali è in possesso.

 

\- Non basta far esplodere il NAPA?

 

\- Basterebbe se le informazioni fossero collocate nel processore cerebrale. Invece, tutto ciò che un Conor analizza, esamina ed apprende viene raccolto in una sorta di scatola nera. Una volta fuso il suo cervello, basterebbe asportare questa memoria secondaria per recuperare un buon numero di dati. No, avevamo progettato qualcosa di meglio.  
In casi simili, l’androide si autodistrugge con una detonazione abbastanza potente da raggiungere, in poco tempo, una gradazione estremamente elevata, tale da fondere dei processori normalmente termo-resistenti. Una di quelle cose si trova di là, adesso, piazzata nel midollo osseo di un Conor. Non ho idea del perché non sia ancora esplosa, ma ho il sospetto che, fra pochi minuti, allo scadere del coprifuoco, lui e tutto quello che lo circonda nel raggio di due chilometri quadrati salterà per aria.

 

\- Ne è sicuro?

 

\- Se sono sicuro? Al mio posto, lei se la sentirebbe di rischiare? Io so per certo che, in fase di produzione, quel dispositivo era installato in ognuno dei modelli della serie. Per quel che ne so, potrebbero anche aver disattivato l’esplosivo per usare il ragazzo come un comune androide; oppure, dato che la faccenda di un NAPA disattivato o mancante mi sembra molto sospetta, potrebbero averlo rilasciato di proposito. Rifletta; i Federali sanno che non spariamo a vista, e come potremmo, anche volendo? Sparare durante un coprifuoco equivarrebbe a violare i regolamenti militari. Sanno che reclutiamo i Rep. Quegli androidi sarebbero destinati al macello in ogni caso; se uno di loro saltasse per aria portandosi dietro qualche soldato del Fronte, i Colonnelli della Federazione non ne sarebbero affatto dispiaciuti.

 

\- Un kamikaze, insomma

 

\- Inconsapevole, sì, ma il principio è lo stesso.

 

\- C’è modo di prevenire l’esplosione, o disinnescare l’apparecchio?

 

\- Per prevenirla, nessuno; per il disinnesco, forse è possibile, ma non con la strumentazione che ho a disposizione ora. Dovrei portarlo quanto meno al campo; se esplodesse là, sarebbe una strage. L’intero comando di sezione spazzato via in un istante.

 

\- E se sparassimo al ragazzo? Potremmo sempre reintegrare i pezzi mancanti in un secondo momento; se colpissimo il dispositivo…

 

\- No, è studiato per attivarsi anche in casi simili. Avrebbero dovuto comandare operazioni con altri Replica; se fossero esplosi durante un’azione, avrebbero danneggiato i loro uomini, ma nessun soldato umano.

 

\- Che cosa intende fare?- chiese Beckwith.

 

Grodin si appoggiò al tavolo, le labbra stirate in una sorta di strano ghigno malizioso.

 

\- Mi sta chiedendo un consiglio, tenente?

 

\- L’esperto di Rep è lei. E’ palese che abbiamo una risorsa e, allo stesso tempo, un pericolo. Lei pensa di poter escludere che questo Conor abbia comunque dei dati di un qualche valore all’interno della sua memoria?

 

\- Questo va al di là della mia conoscenza, tenente. Mi sembra poco plausibile, dato che non sono stati mai usati per lo scopo per cui erano stati creati. Ma io manco dal Nord ormai da quattro anni. Ogni mia supposizione si basa su dati ormai obsoleti.

 

Il tavolo scricchiolava debolmente sotto il peso di Grodin.  
Oltre al ronzare della dinamo, come una gigantesca pigra mosca perennemente intrappolata in un’invisibile zanzariera, Beckwith poteva avvertire la voce di Bottero che raccontava qualcosa al ragazzo.  
_Il ragazzo_ , pensò, con una stretta al cuore.  
_Cosa devo fare? Cosa devo fare? Cosa devo fare?_

 

\- Al diavolo, Grodin- sbottò, notando l’espressione con cui l’altro lo osservava- non mi guardi con quell’aria di superiorità.

 

\- Quello del militare è un brutto mestiere, tenente. Questo è un mondo in cui l’autorità conta più di ogni altra cosa; non si aspetterà che le tolga io le castagne dal fuoco?

 

\- No, dio mio, Grodin, no che non me lo aspetto- poggiò la fronte contro la finestra.  
_C’è già odore di pioggia_ , pensò, inspirando l’aria che filtrava attraverso le spanature dei serramenti- Vorrei solo capire cosa fare.

 

\- Faccia quello che deve.  
La voce di Grodin era affilata, severa.

 

\- Quello che devo- sorrise contro il vetro- Lo sa cosa diceva mio nonno? “Fate ciò che è giusto, perché lo ritenete giusto”2. Diceva di averlo letto in un libro o sentito in un film, non se lo ricordava più. Ma rimane una grande verità. Lei ha detto che, al Comando Generale, le cose vanno diversamente da come ce le raccontano, per i Rep. Ha detto che non danno loro vera libertà. Intende dire che li programmano, in qualche modo, non è vero?

 

Il silenzio di Grodin era una risposta più che sufficiente.

 

\- Se anche il ragazzo sopravvivesse, e venisse portato là, lo studieranno; se vedranno ciò di cui è capace, forse non faranno di lui una recluta qualsiasi, come Freeman, o i Sumterson, o tutti quelli che lei ha liberato.

 

\- No-

 

\- Ma non è per questo che è venuto da noi? Per essere libero?

 

\- Finché ci sarà la guerra, nessuno di noi sarà libero. Neanche lui.

 

\- Allora lo liberi.

 

\- Intende…?

 

 

\- Sì-

 

Chiuse gli occhi. _Il vetro è così freddo_.  
La musica, nella sala, stava morendo.  
_Venti minuti. Solo venti_.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

   
Quando escono, Beltane è una piccola lunula bianca sul margine del meridione.  
Il cielo è marrone, adesso, cosparso di greggi di nuvole rosse: la città sembra un grande deserto di cattedrali bianche, cattedrali perlate, i vetri incendiati e le finestre sfondate che aprono neri ciechi occhi e nere bocche mute verso il cielo.  
L’aria profuma di pioggia, e la pioggia inizia a stillare sempre più insistente sulle loro facce, mentre camminano verso il campo.  
\- Perché stiamo tornando indietro?- chiede Conor al sergente Grodin.  
\- Beh, fra poco sarà finita la tregua; quando sarai al campo, probabilmente ti terranno in prigione per un po’. Non potrai vedere molto al di là delle guardie e del cielo, le finestre sono piccole, nelle celle. Ho pensato che volessi vedere l’alba, con questi nuovi occhi, senza il neuro-ammortizzatore. Abbiamo tempo; prima che si avvicinino ci vorrà un po’.

Camminano fino al bordo del campo; il vento fa frinire gli steli come mari di cicale dorate. Il cielo è bellissimo; Grodin cammina al suo fianco, gli scarponi che spostano la terra e frusciano contro l’erba.  
Quando arrivano al bordo del terreno, l’alba l’investe infilandosi fra due ruderi sventrati: la loro pelle si tinge di rosa, e la pioggia inizia a scrosciare intorno a loro, sopra di loro.

 

\- Sta per finire- mormora Grodin, gli occhi rossi di sole, la mano tesa davanti alla fronte per schermarsi dalla luce.  
Conor si gira verso di lui e lo osserva; da vicino, adesso, senza la stanchezza e la paura di prima, ora che è più sereno, gli sembra diverso.

 

\- Te ne sei accorto, finalmente- gli sorride l’uomo.

 

\- Anche lei è come me, signore?

 

\- Esattamente come te, Conor. Esattamente come te.

 

Il cielo è una rosa d’acqua e di nuvole.  
Ripensa alla storia che gli ha raccontato il ragazzo umano; alle lacrime della ragazza, allo schiaccianoci.

 _Forse questa pioggia mi cambierà: forse questa pioggia mi renderà nuovo_ , pensa.

Quando Grodin afferra la sua mano, per un attimo, non si sente più solo; è una sensazione così nuova, così meravigliosa, che non si accorge nemmeno che la luce si è fatta accecante e che il suo corpo è avvolto da un improvviso calore, mentre un suono simile a una detonazione echeggia da qualche parte dietro di lui, dentro di lui.

 

_Mi sto trasformando?  
_

_Mi sto trasformando?_

 

_Mi sto tr_

_as_

_for……._

_?_

 

 

 

 

**_F_ _INE_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ **Conor** ”, di A. Regis (Noruard)

Opera protetta da Licenza Creative Commons- Attributiva, Non commerciale, Condividi allo stesso modo.

 

 

1Immaginando che sia trascorso molto tempo e parte della cultura umana sia andata perduta, i riferimenti alle opere possono essere distorti, o inesatti. Si tratta, naturalmente, dell’opera 9, n. 2.

2 _Letters from Iwo Jima_ , regia di Clint Eastwood, 2006.

 


End file.
